


La muerte no es la salida

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death and Resurrection cycle, Everyone Needs A Hug, Homophobia, Maybe HAppy ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: No debieron salir de la casa aquella noche, no debieron acercarse al linde del bosque, pues Eso les estaba esperando. Ahora Nancy y Steve se encuentran en el reino del ente, en un ciclo eterno donde sobrevivir es la meta final.Mientras en Hawkins todos se preguntan dónde estarán ambos adolescentes.Solo recuerda, la muerte no es la salida.





	1. En lo profundo del bosque - Nancy y Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fanfic de Stranger Things y Dead By Daylight aprovechando el futuro DLC que van a sacar este mes de septiembre y en el cual se van a ir mis ahorros.  
Hace mucho que no escribo, así que lo lamento si la calidad no es la mejor.

Capítulo 1: Nancy y Steve -> En lo profundo del bosque.  
Hawkins, Indiana. Septiembre de 1986.  
El verano se terminaba y eso era algo que en Hawkins podía verse perfectamente, la piscina pública estaba siendo ya vaciada bajo la atenta mirada de sus antiguos socorristas, los árboles empezaban a teñir sus hojas de dorado y naranja, las tiendas se llenaban de artículos de papelería para el inicio de un nuevo curso y los niños empezaban a estresarse por poder terminar las tareas que les habían asignado sus profesores para esos tres meses en un tiempo record, arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado el consejo de hacer un poco cada día o habérselos quitado nada más terminar la escuela para poder disfrutar del verano entero sin preocupaciones.  
Luego estaban otros, como Steve Harrington, que deberes como tal no tenía, pero si que estaba empezando a estresarse por el inicio del curso en la Universidad a la que por fin, tras sangre, sudor, lágrimas y noches en vela redactando aplicaciones, había podido acceder. El aclamado niñero de Hawkins por fin había logrado ser aceptado en una universidad después de un año prácticamente sabático con el continuo reproche de su padre cada vez que estaba en casa (que gracias a lo que fuera no era más que un par de semanas al año) por no haber logrado entrar en la universidad el año que le correspondería, que solo habían ido en aumento cuando Steve había expresado su decisión de estudiar algo que no fueran negocios, dejando claro que no pensaba tomar el mando de la empresa de su padre una vez fuera adulto. El frío mundo de los negocios no era para él.  
-Aún no me creo que vayas a irte a la universidad –dijo una muchacha de cabellos cenizos cortos y preciosos ojos verdosos que se encontraba sentada en la amplia cama del único hijo de los Harrington mientras este daba vueltas por el cuarto clasificando sus pertenencias entre cosas que tirar y cosas que iba a llevarse a la universidad.- la empanadilla ha progresado adecuadamente  
-Ja, ja muy graciosa Robin –se quejó el muchacho sin mirar a su mejor amiga, más ocupado buscando una gorra que quería dejarle a Dustin para que se acordase de él, a pesar de que el muchacho había prometido que iba a ir a visitarle en cuanto pudiese.  
-Pero es verdad, quiero decir, has estado trabajando mucho este año para hacer tus aplicaciones y aun así tenía mis dudas de que fueses a conseguirlo.  
-Me dueles, me dueles enormemente Robin.  
-Oh, vamos admítelo, zoquete, Dios no te ha llevado por el camino del saber escribir de manera decente de forma natural- y lamentablemente Steve tenía que admitirlo, nunca se le habían dado bien las redacciones, siempre que quería escribir sabía que quería poner, pero luego fracasaba miserablemente a la hora de expresarlo, sus ideas no tenían un hilo conductor visible y simplemente parecían una lluvia de palabras por las que Steve rogaba que tuvieran sentido y que rara vez lo tenían en realidad, pero una cosa era admitirlo para si mismo y otra muy distinta admitírselo a su mejor amiga, por lo cual se quedó en silencio mientras seguía buscando aquella maldita gorra. -¿Sabes? –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio la chica- creo que voy a echarte de menos, Steve.  
-Vas a tener a Keith para sustituirme, además, seguro que cuando menos me lo espere vas a tener otro al que llamar zoquete.  
-Puede ser, pero no será lo mismo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no ver tu careto todos los días en el trabajo después de salir de clase se me va a hacer extraño.  
Ante aquello Steve dejó de buscar la gorra y tomó asiento junto con la chica en su cama, se conocían de hacía un año, un año cuyo verano había cambiado la vida de ambos de manera irreversible, un verano lleno de códigos secretos, drogas e interrogaciones a manos de los rusos que culminó con la lucha contra un ente gigante de otra dimensión, la muerte de casi treinta personas y varias horas de firmas de papeles de confidencialidad por parte del gobierno de Estados Unidos y amenazas sobre como su vida iba a ser un infierno si se les ocurría decir algo. Un verano también marcado por una charla medio drogados en un baño y que había marcado el inicio de una amistad por la que Steve, sin saberlo, había rogado toda su vida.  
-No voy a estar tan lejos –ante aquello Robin alzó una ceja- bueno, si, si voy a estar lejos, pero oye, vendré por fiestas y cumpleaños, esos mocosos no me perdonarán si se me pierdo alguno de sus cumpleaños, especialmente Dustin.  
-Ya bueno, pero no va a ser lo mismo, ¿a quien voy a poner ahora como sujeto de mi tabla de apestas o molas?  
-Siempre puedes poner a Keith en ella.  
-Me quedaría sin espacio en la parte de apestas en la primera media hora. –admitió sacando una carcajada al moreno, porque ambos sabían que era cierto, Keith tenía incluso menos arte que Steve para ligar. –En fin, zoquete, tengo que irme.  
-Creí que ibas a quedarte a cenar- admitió el chico al ver como ella se levantaba, imitándola para seguirla al piso inferior de su, generalmente, vacía casa.  
-Ojalá, pero mis padres quieren tener una cena familiar o algo así antes de que empiece el curso y yo esté liada con todas las actividades extraescolares y el trabajo. Además –añadió una vez abrió la puerta- estoy seguro de que tendrás visita esta noche y no quiero tener que irme deprisa para evitar traumas innecesarios –este comentario hizo que las mejillas del antaño rey se tiñeran de rojo, arrancando una risa de la chica.-nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, zoquete.  
-Hasta mañana Robin.  
Tras despedir a su mejor amiga, Steve volvió a su cuarto para terminar con aquello que había estado haciendo, tras lo que pareció una eternidad por fin encontró la gorra en la parte más profunda de su armario, estaba algo llena de polvo pero en perfecto estado para entregársela a Dustin al día siguiente cuando fuera a por él para pasar el día juntos (Dustin prácticamente se lo había demandado tras enterarse de que Steve se iba a ir unos días antes de empezar el curso para acomodar todo en su nuevo apartamento).  
Si tenía que ser sincero a Steve le parecía increíble el irse de aquella casa, de aquella ciudad donde tantas cosas habían pasado en esos últimos años, donde su vida había cambiado tanto que a veces apenas podía creérselo. En menos de dos años había pasado de ser el rey del instituto con el que todo el mundo quería salir y por el que las chicas se peleaban, a ser parte del grupo de nerds con los que solía ejercer de niñera y a los que sacaba cinco años de edad, a no tener apenas amigos de su edad y ya ni hablamos de una relación, ya sea espontánea o duradera. En menos de dos años había pasado de ser un gilipollas integral a ser una persona que mereciera la pena y no se arrepentía de nada de ello por mucho que otros se burlasen de él.  
Su vista se dirigió en ese momento a su ventana, a través de ella, iluminada con grandes focos blancos, se encontraba la piscina por la cual su residencia era famosa, aquella piscina que no había vuelto a tocar tras aquella fatídica noche en la que la mejor amiga de la que por aquel entonces era su novia había fallecido al ser arrastrada a las frías aguas por un ser que iba a poblar las pesadillas del ahora universitario para toda su vida y que era el causante de que durmiese con bate de baseball lleno de clavos al lado de su cama. Steve no quería pensarlo, no quería pensar en Bárbara, en la cara de Nancy cuando entre lágrimas le había confirmado que aquel ser que habían visto en la casa de los Byers había matado a la chica, no quería pensarlo porque el miedo y la culpa le carcomían si lo hacía.  
Tras dejar de lado la gorra se dispuso a continuar embalando sus cosas hasta el punto que perdió la noción de tiempo y para cuando quiso darse cuenta todas las farolas de su calle iluminaban la noche con un tono amarillento y su piscina parecía más brillante todavía haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por ello haciéndole bajar las persianas de su habitación para evitar mirar al exterior, empezando a encender las luces de la casa por precaución, tomando su bate consigo, parecía una estupidez, pero así, con la madera entre sus dedos, se sentía más seguro de lo que se había sentido en los últimos años.  
Dejó su arma sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de dirigirse al frigorífico y sacar uno de los múltiples tuppers que Claudia Henderson había tenido a bien darle como pago por cuidar de Dustin cada vez que se lo pedía, un método de pago que Steve no necesitaba, pero al cual no se iba a negar, Claudia Henderson cocinaba como una profesional y él era idiota, pero no tanto como para negarse a aceptar un tupper repleto de comida hecho por ella. Recién había metido el recipiente de cristal en el microondas para calentarlo cuando el sonido del timbre le llamó la atención, su vista se dirigió al reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación, eran las diez de la noche, demasiado pronto como para que su visita llegase, pero quizás se había adelantado, no sería la primera vez.  
-No te esperaba tan pronto –dijo una vez abrió la puerta, y negaría una y mil veces el haberse parado un momento frente al espejo de la entrada para intentar arreglarse un poco el despropósito de pelo que llevaba en ese momento.  
-Creo que no me esperabas directamente –dijo una voz que, verdaderamente, no esperaba escuchar esa noche frente a la puerta de su casa. Nancy Wheeler era quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, con su pelo nuevamente largo recogido en una coleta media, vestida con un jersey gris de rombos atravesados por un par de líneas moradas en la zona del pecho y unos pantalones negros que resaltaban sus largas piernas.  
-¿Nance? –inquirió Steve al ver ahí a su ex novia y ahora amiga/compañera de batallas. Quiso preguntarle qué hacía ahí, qué le traía a su casa a esas horas, sin embargo, esas preguntas no abandonaron sus labios al ver los ojos rojizos de la chica y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Algo había pasado y Steve solo pudo temerse lo peor, queriendo correr, por unos instantes hasta su cuarto, agarrar su walkie talkie y llamar a los niños que consideraba suyos para comprobar que estuvieran todos bien. -¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó casi con la voz temblando.  
-Nada, nada, no te preocupes.  
-Nancy, has estado llorando y tú no lloras por algo que no sea nada- al menos, pensó, no tenía que ver con los chicos, lo cual le hizo soltar internamente un suspiro- sabes que somos amigos y puedes contarme lo que sea.  
La chica sonrió ante aquellas palabras, alzando una de sus mangas para limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Steve quiso abrazarla, si bien ya había superado sus sentimientos por ella, no quería verla mal, pues verla en ese estado dolía, sin embargo no lo hizo, no la abrazó, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar la otra, si lo tomaría mal. Nancy abrió en esos momentos la boca para contestar, para decirle a Steve sobre aquello que la había puesto de aquella manera, de aquella discusión que acababa de tener con Jonathan hacía unas horas sobre su futuro, una discusión que podía equiparar en fuerzas a la que habían tenido el verano pasado cuando todo estuvo demasiado cerca de irse al garete. Sin embargo ni una palabra salió de sus labios cuando un ruido proveniente del bosque alertó a ambos. Sin mucha ceremonia Nancy empujó a Steve al interior de la casa y el chico no perdió tiempo, en lo que ella cerraba con pestillo la puerta, en ir a la cocina a por su bate de baseball.  
Las luces no parpadeaban, pero aun así, la sensación de desasosiego estaba muy presente en ambos adolescentes, Nancy había corrido hasta el despacho del padre de Steve a tomarle prestado el revolver y las balas por si acaso aquella pesadilla de dos metros sin rostro aparecía de nuevo.  
-No hay parpadeos –señaló Steve que sujetaba con fuerza su bate de baseball, al punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. –Las luces están bien.  
Un ruido vino del exterior, de la parte de la piscina, haciendo que ambos se girasen en esa dirección, no había parpadeos, las luces estaban bien. Quizás solo era un animal, y aunque la decisión inteligente hubiera sido llamar a Hopper y quedarse dentro de la casa, ambos salieron al patio trasero, Steve delante de Nancy que le cubría las espaldas.  
El silencio era aterrador, tenso, ambos esperaban que algo saliera del bosque frente a la casa, Steve notaba el sudor formarse en su frente, Nancy tenía el bello de punta y su índice rozaba el gatillo mientas sus ojos permanecían fijos en la oscuridad. El fresco viento de septiembre les recorrió mientas se quedaban quietos, sus siluetas iluminadas por la piscina, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse ni un solo milímetro.  
Pasaron segundos, minutos, hasta que ambos pudieron bajar la guardia, Nancy bajó el arma y se acercó a Steve que decidió reposar el bate sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de no pincharse, era una falsa alarma. O eso pensaron, pues algo si salió del bosque, algo que se enredó en las piernas de la chica que no pudo más que gritar mientras era arrastrada hacia las profundidades del bosque.  
-¡Nancy! –por unos segundos, Steve pensó que su grito tuvo que haberse oído por todo el vecindario.  
Corrió, corrió como no había corrido en su vida, guiado por los gritos de Nancy que le llamaban, gritando su nombre, suplicando por no llegar tarde, porque ella no terminase como Bárbara, como Bob. No podría con ello, no podría con su muerte, si ella moría, siendo lo importante que era para él, una gran parte de si mismo moriría con ella. Cuando ya creía que no podría llegar hasta ella, aquello que la arrastraba se detuvo, y Steve tuvo la oportunidad de llegar hasta ella.  
-Nance, oh, joder –dijo arrodillándose junto a ella para intentar liberarla de aquellas zarzas que se habían enroscado en sus piernas, pero no podían, aunque ella le ayudaba a intentar romperlas era imposible, era como si estuvieran hechas de hierro.  
A su alrededor la niebla iba condensándose, una niebla extraña, una niebla que no auguraba nada bueno. Ambos temblaron y Steve solo atinó a abrazar a Nancy cuando ya ni siquiera pudo ver sus manos, notando como ella también se aferraba a él. Se notaron levitar, y de pronto todo fue oscuridad total.  
Cuando la niebla se disipó, en aquel lugar no había señal de pelea o de vida, solo un bate de baseball lleno de clavos que en esta ocasión no habían podido acabar con el monstruo que atacó a su amo.


	2. En la niebla ---Nancy y Steve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La niebla es densa, no se ve nada, pero hay algo en ella, algo que les mira, algo que les aterra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido con este fanfic.  
¿Que os va pareciendo?. Espero que os esté gustando.

Flotaba, era lo único que Nancy podía decir que sabía con seguridad, sabía que estaba flotando en algo denso, como si a alguien le hubiera dado por llenar una piscina con nata que se adhería su ropa, a su cuerpo, creando una sensación extraña. No veía nada a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, todo a su alrededor era blanco, un mar de niebla que la arrastraba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
Intentó mover las piernas, los brazos, pero algo la agarraba, algo que no conseguía ver, pero que, estaba segura, no era una cuerda, era imposible que una cuerda pesase tanto, pensó quizás en cadenas, frías cadenas de metal, pesadas que impedían su movimiento, pero, si eran cadenas, ¿no debería estarse hundiendo? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, flotando.  
Su cerebro aún tardaba en despertar, no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era haber discutido con Jonathan por un nuevo trabajo que habían perdido debido a que ella no había sabido ni querido callarse por la manera en la que la trataban por el mero hecho de ser mujer, recordaba haber terminado llorando, pues aunque entendía lo importante que era para Jonathan trabajar, ella lo había estado pasando fatal volviendo a ser la nueva chica de los cafés, aquella a la que los hombres no respetaban, aquella a la que le decían cada vez más comentarios machistas que no hacían sino mermar su alma, ella sabía que valía, que valía mucho más de lo que esas personas decían, pero poco a poco sus palabras habían hecho mella en ella y no lo había soportado, terminando todo con su despido, el de Jonathan y la pelea entre ambos. Intentó recordar algo más, sabía que había llorado, que había cogido el coche y había ido a….Steve.  
El aire comenzó a faltarle y su cabeza comenzó a moverse de manera frenética mientras su cerebro comenzaba a recordar, había ido a ver a Steve, a pasar un rato con él, a quizás, recibir el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sabía que no había sido una buena acción, ¿Quién demonios iba a casa de su ex cuando las cosas estaban mal con su pareja actual?, pero Steve había dicho que eran amigos a pesar de todo, y ella en esos momentos había necesitado a un amigo, un amigo que había corrido a por ella a través del bosque mientras era arrastrada, un amigo al que no podía ver entre tanta niebla.  
-¡Steve!- empezó a gritar, empezó a revolverse, notando como aquello que la apresaba la apretaba cada vez más, sin embargo, Nancy era terca, y siguió revolviéndose mientras llamaba a su compañero -¡Steve!  
Fue de manera sorpresiva que sus ataduras se soltaron, en cuestión de segundos la muchacha ya no notaba la niebla a su espalda, sino el frío y duro suelo, la niebla no se disipó, pero podía moverse, en cuanto dejase de notar el dolor punzante en su espalda y cabeza por el golpe que había recibido al ser liberada. El suelo a su espalda estaba húmedo, frío, como el suelo del bosque de Hawkins cuando comenzaba el invierno, Nancy incluso creía poder oler el mismo aroma que desprendían aquellos húmedos árboles mientras estaba ahí tirada, boca arriba, mirando la inmensidad blanca que la cubría. Pensó entonces en la vez que atravesó el portal que había en el bosque el año que Bárbara desapareció, pensó que quizás estaba en el Mundo del Revés, que quizás Steve y ella habían sido arrastrados ahí por una nueva criatura, como había sido arrastrada Bárbara. El pensar en su amiga hizo que un nudo se pusiese en su garganta y los ojos le picasen, parpadeó varias veces reteniendo las lágrimas, siempre que pensaba en Bárbara tenía ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, junto con la imagen de su amiga llegó la del demogorgon, la de ese ser sin rostro al que se habían enfrentado ese mismo año, la de ese ser que había acechado en los bosques la noche que Jonathan y ella habían salido a explorar. Se levantó de golpe, notando la nausea subirle por la garganta, se palpo los bolsillos del pantalón intentando encontrar su pistola y emitió un grito de frustración al no encontrarla, se le debía haber caído cuando fue arrastrada. Tenía que encontrar a Steve, aunque en esos momentos parecía algo imposible.  
-¡Steve!-volvió a gritar, con la esperanza de que la escuchase. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quedarse quieta no parecía una opción, no quería que lo que fuera que la había arrastrado volviera a hacerlo, y si se estaban enfrentando a algo del Mundo del Revés, de Will habían aprendido que lo mejor era mantenerse en movimiento y esconderse, quedarse en un mismo lugar no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo la niebla no le gustaba, le daba escalofríos, notaba como si algo, alguien, estuviera mirando a través de ella, alguien a quien ella no veía pero que si que la veía a ella.  
Sacudió de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a moverse, tenía que encontrar a Steve, aunque iba a ser difícil con aquella cantidad de niebla cubriéndolo todo, pero, como ya había dicho, Nancy era cabezota y lo que se proponía lo conseguía.  
No supo cuanto estuvo caminando, ni siquiera si iba en línea recta, el nombre de Steve salía a cada poco rato de su garganta a un tono que estaba segura que de haber alguna criatura cerca, no pasaría mucho rato sin que le atacase. No había rastro alguno de su compañero, y eso que recordaba como la había abrazado para protegerla cuando la niebla los envolvió, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y cubriéndola con su cuerpo para recibir él todo el daño que aquello a lo que se enfrentaban pudiera hacerles. Era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Steve estuviera dispuesto todavía a dar su vida por ella, como la primera vez que se habían enfrentado al demogorgon, cuando en vez de salir huyendo había vuelto a la cabaña y a golpes había mandado a aquel ser directo a la trampa para que Jonathan pudiera quemarlo. Ahora se sentía incluso peor por todo lo que le había dicho en la fiesta de Halloween de Tina.  
-Tengo que encontrarle-pensó mientras seguía caminando- no me perdonaré si le pasa algo cuando estamos los dos metidos en estos, no quiero perder a nadie más por culpa de seres de otra dimensión.  
Fue cuando terminó ese pensamiento que tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor al notar como una de sus rodillas terminaba arañada por el impacto contra el suelo, al igual que las palmas de sus manos por parar la caída. Giró la cabeza para ver con que se había tropezado, encontrando sus piernas sobre otras cubiertas por unos vaqueros claros, su cuerpo entero se giró, palpando las piernas hasta el torso y por último descubriendo el rostro de Steve Harrington que en esos momentos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Nancy notó como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, cómo le faltaba el aliento, e internamente empezó a rogar por que el otro no estuviera muerto, por no haber llegado tarde como había pasado con Bárbara. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve, suspirando aliviada al poder escuchar el latido en su interior. Sus manos subieron al rostro de su ex pareja y empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos para que despertase.  
-Steve, Steve despierta por favor, Steve –le llamaba, con un tono cada vez más alto, pero el chico no respondía, no se movía, aunque al menos respiraba.- ¡Steve!  
-¿Nance? –inquirió el chico con voz adormilada mientras sus ojos marrones empezaban a abrirse, encontrándose con aquella inmensidad blanca que los cubría. -¿Dónde?, ¿dónde estamos?.  
-No lo sé –respondió ayudándole a incorporarse- no se ve nada, te he encontrado de casualidad.  
-¿Crees que estemos…?-Steve no se atrevió a finalizar la pregunta, no hacía falta, Nancy sabía a que se refería, y el solo pensarlo hacía que los temblores les recorrieran a ambos.  
-No creo, si estamos ahí, es en una parte distinta.  
-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?  
-Movernos, no, no quiero quedarme quieta, no cuando parece que haya algo en la niebla que nos observe, además –dijo ayudando a Steve a levantarse tras hacerlo ella- quizás si caminamos encontremos la salida o una zona en la que la niebla no sea tan espesa.  
Steve asintió, y Nancy en ese momento tomó una decisión, su mano se entrelazó con la de Steve haciendo que el muchacho se tensase por unos segundos y la mirase con confusión. Hacía dos años que Nancy no le tomaba de la mano, hacía dos años que era otro el afortunado que tenía el derecho a hacerlo, no Steve, Steve había perdido ese privilegio, aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, desde hacía meses había ganado otros, con otra persona y no tenía queja ninguna, pero estando en aquella situación, Steve no pudo evitar preguntarse si hubieran podido seguir sosteniendo su mano si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera. Negó con la cabeza y apretó levemente la mano de Nancy haciendo que la chica sonriese un poco por ello antes de empezar a caminar.  
-Así no nos separaremos-dijo.  
Caminaron, caminaron y no dejaron de caminar por lo que parecieron horas, sin pausa, notando como si algo a sus espaldas les observaba, pero al girarse a comprobarlo no había nada. Cuanto más se adentraban en la niebla, más escalofríos tenían, en un punto determinado de su caminata, al sonido de sus pisadas empezó a sumarse el sonido del viento, un sonido que hizo que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizasen y se pegasen más el uno al otro en busca de confort, el viento parecía arrastrar gemidos, voces que solo se escuchaban en las más horribles pesadillas o películas de terror. Nancy estaba tensa, Steve estaba tenso, y la niebla no parecía desaparecer en ningún momento. Ambos empezaron a temer que no saldrían de allí en ningún momento, que se quedarían ahí eternamente, vagando hasta que alguien les encontrase, si es que lo hacían.  
Estaban perdiendo la esperanza y las energías, si había algo en la niebla, y ambos estaban seguros de que lo había, y decidía atacarles, no podían hacer nada, no tenían armas y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. Steve pensó que si se daba el caso, él entretendría a aquello que decidiera que era hora de pasar a la acción mientras Nancy huía, ya había ganado una pelea, quizás era el momento de ganar una segunda.  
-Steve, veo una luz- la voz de Nancy le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirase al frente- ¿tú también la ves?  
Era tenue, muy tenue, pero sin duda era una luz, una luz anaranjada, como de una farola o una hoguera. Quizás no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Un sonido a sus espaldas hizo que empezasen a correr en dirección a la luz, algo les estaba persiguiendo, aquello que solo observaba había pasado a la acción.  
-No te pares- gritó Nancy prácticamente arrastrando a Steve a través de la niebla en dirección a la luz.  
-¡No tengo intención de hacerlo! –gritó el chico también sin dejar de correr.  
La luz estaba cada vez más cerca, la niebla, a cada paso, se hacía cada vez menos espesa, el sonido de una guitarra podía escucharse, una melodía que les estaba impulsando a llegar a aquel lugar. Derraparon al llegar, a sus espaldas, lo que fuera que les persiguiese emitió un quejido, ambos se giraron hacia el linde del bosque con la respiración agitada y sus manos todavía entrelazadas. No notaron como a sus espaldas la música se había detenido y como varios pares de ojos ahora estaban fijos en ellos. No notaron nada de eso hasta que al darse la vuelta se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de siete personas mirándoles fijamente.  
-Creo que tenemos gente nueva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> -¿Qué pasa?  
-El coche de Wheeler esta aparcado en casa de los Harrington-dijo en un tono algo sombrío que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Dustin se erizaran.  
-¿Qué problema hay con el coche de Nancy en…? Oh. –cayó entonces Dustin mirando entre los dos asientos mientras Billy aparcaba frente a la entrada de los Harrington.  
-si, oh.


	3. Desaparecidos. - Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Espero que verdaderamente os esté gustando. Para este capítulo volvemos a Hawkins.

Claudia Henderson sonreía mientras pasaba sus manos por el fino pelaje del gato que había sido el sustito de Mews desde que este desapareciera misteriosamente una noche, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de su ya no tan pequeño hijo que se movía de un lado a otro de la casa buscando algo mientras murmuraba maldiciones una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra. Pocas veces había visto a su hijo tan nervioso por, pero Claudia entendía que aquel iba a ser uno de los pocos días, sino el único, que su pequeño Dustin iba a tener con el que consideraba su hermano mayor, en mucho tiempo, no con Steve yéndose a vivir a otro Estado por al menos cuatro años, eso si no decidía quedarse más tiempo porque encontrase trabajo o para realizar un postgrado.   
A decir verdad, la primera vez que Claudia había oído hablar a Dustin de Steve Harrignton se había preocupado de las influencias que podían estar llegando a su pequeño, Steve Harrington no tenía una buena reputación en varios aspectos, famosas eran sus fiestas o a la cantidad de fiestas que había ido, muchas madres habían oído de sus hijas que era un capullo, el típico rico sin problemas en la vida, con más chicas a sus pies de las que podía contar. Sin embargo al llegar a conocer a Steve, Claudia había podido entender la adoración de Dustin por el adolescente, Steve era una buena persona que se esforzaba por serlo de verdad, y que se preocupaba por Dustin, que estaba ahí para él y para los otros niños si le necesitaban, pero sobre todo para Dustin que, aunque no lo hubiera expresado delante de Steve, se había desanimado un poco al ver que su mejor amigo se iba a ir lejos y no podría verle tanto como quisiera.   
Claudia aún recordaba cuando las cartas de las universidades habían llegado aquel año, Steve había ido a casa de los Henderson a abrirlas con ellos, sus padres no estaban en casa, y el adolescente no se atrevía a abrirlas solo por si acaso había vuelto a fracasar. Claudia le había puesto su mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo y le había dado un abrazo, recordándole que no había nada de que preocuparse, que ella sabía todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en sus aplicaciones, y que pasara lo que pasase tenía que estar orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Steve casi había llorado cuando le dijo eso y no por primera vez Claudia se había preguntado si en algún momento Laura Harrington le habría dicho algo similar a su hijo o su era la primera vez que oía algo así. Steve nunca hablaba de sus padres salvo para decir que estaban nuevamente fuera de la ciudad. Los sobres fueron abiertos, dos universidades habían rechazado su aplicación, sin embargo, la tercera, aquella de la que Steve más anhelaba la aceptación, había contestado de manera positiva.   
Los tres habían llorado, Claudia y Dustin abrazando a Steve que sostenía el papel entre sus manos, lo había logrado, por fin iba a ir a la universidad y Claudia no podía estar más orgullosa de él por eso. Steve les invitó a cenar aquella noche, para celebrar, para darles las gracias por su apoyo, y Dustin había estado bien toda la noche, hasta que seguramente la excitación inicial dejó paso al recordatorio de que aquella universidad estaba lejos, demasiado lejos y que Steve no iba a estar a menos de una hora de Hawkins.   
-Dustin, cielo, ¿has mirado en tu cuarto? –inquirió la mujer viendo como por sexta vez Dustin registraba el mismo armario.   
-Siete veces, siete veces y no lo encuentro.  
-¿Dónde lo dejaste?   
-Aquí, lo dejé en el salón, estoy seguro de que lo dejé en el salón- dijo empezando a frustrarse, sobre todo cuando miraba el reloj y veía que la hora de ir a ver a Steve estaba cada vez más cerca. –un paquete rojo, joder, no tiene que ser tan difícil verlo pero no lo veo.   
Quejarse siempre funcionaba para Dustin, era como si el objeto desapareciese y después de largos minutos de quejase dejase de jugar al escondite y se rindiese a ser encontrado, tras la última queja con su madre Dustin nunca tardaba mucho en encontrar el objeto que estaba buscando, en esta ocasión unos brazaletes que había comprado, personalizados, para Steve y para él, para que no se olvidase de él, quizás el mayor miedo que Dustin tenía en esos momentos y Claudia no podía evitar culpar a su ex marido por aquello. Cuando Marcus se había cansado de jugar a ser padre y se había marchado, en un primer momento solía enviarle cartas a Dustin, a veces una pequeña postal, algo que hacía que Dustin pensara que su padre, a pesar de todo, no se había olvidado de él, de pronto las cartas dejaron de llegar y Dustin comprendió que su padre se había olvidado de él, igual había pasado con amigos que había hecho en los diversos campamentos, que el paso del tiempo había hecho que cayeran en el olvido. Dustin tenía miedo de que Steve se olvidase de él, aunque Claudia sabía que eso nunca pasaría, para Steve Dustin era su mejor amigo, su hermano pequeño, y no había manera de que un hermano se olvidase de otro, tuvieran la misma sangre o no.   
Al final tras unos minutos más de búsqueda, Dustin encontró el pequeño paquete que estaba buscando, y lanzó tal grito de alivio que el gato que estaba en su regazo saltó del mismo para irse a esconder.   
-No te olvides de traerle para que cene con nosotros –le advirtió levantándose del sillón para ir a despedirse de su hijo en la puerta- haré su plato favorito para poder despedirle correctamente.   
-No te preocupes mamá –respondió Dustin tras darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia su bicicleta- si hace falta le traigo de las orejas.   
Y con eso Dustin salió de casa de su madre en dirección al videoclub.   
Por mucho que lo negase, Dustin estaba emocionado por el día que iba a pasar con Steve, la idea era recogerle al terminar su trabajo en el videoclub, Steve guardaría su bicicleta en su BMW, irían a comer a algún local y luego pasarían la tarde haciendo el imbécil un rato en casa de Steve, quizás viendo alguna película para mayores de dieciocho, como Viernes 13 o Halloween, Steve solía ponerse de los nervios cuando Michael Myers aparecía en la pantalla. Dustin sonrió mientras pedaleaba en dirección al videoclub aunque su sonrisa pronto se borró al pensar que esa iba a ser una de las pocas tardes de terror que iba a pasar con Steve durante un tiempo. No penséis mal, Dustin se alegraba enormemente de que Steve hubiera logrado entrar a la universidad, lo único que odiaba era el hecho de que esta estuviera en otro Estado lo cual iba a limitar enormemente su relación con Steve, pero si había sido capaz de llevar dos años de relación con Suzie a base de llamadas por radio gracias a Cerebro, también se veía capaz de tenerla con Steve, no quería perder a Steve por nada del mundo, su “si tu mueres, yo muero contigo” que le había dicho en aquel ascensor ruso iba muy en serio.   
Cuando llegó al videoclub se extrañó al no ver ahí el coche de Steve, rara era la vez en la que Steve no iba a trabajar sin su coche. Dustín bajó de su bicicleta y la dejó aparcada en una de las paredes frente a la tienda antes de entrar al pequeño videoclub siendo recibido por Keith, quien alzó la vista brevemente del comic que estaba leyendo, volviendo a bajarla cuando vio que quien estaba en la puerta era Dustin y no alguna chica con la que podría intentar ligar.   
-Hey Keith –saludó Dustin acercándose al mostrador mientras miraba alrededor por si veía a Steve colocando los VHS en sus respectivos estantes.   
-No está aquí- respondió el chico de cabello graso sin alzar siquiera la vista de su comic. Dustin parpadeó varias veces confuso.   
-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí?.   
-Quiere decir que el zoquete no se ha presentado a trabajar –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda haciendo que Dustin diera un pequeño salto y se llevase la mano al pecho por el susto antes de girarse para ver ahí a Robin con una leve sonrisa divertida por su reacción.   
-Joder Robin, no te aparezcas de pronto- se quejó- pero en serio, ¿Dónde está Steve? Había quedado con él hoy aquí al terminar su turno.   
-Aún me pregunto cómo puede ser que Harrington quede contigo.-comentó Keith mirando al dúo, haciendo que Dustin se girase a encararlo.   
-¿Celoso de que un popular quiera pasar tiempo conmigo Keith? –inquirió antes de devolver su atención a Robin- ¿y bien?  
-no lo sé Henderson, quedamos en vernos aquí hoy, ni siquiera ha pasado a por mi esta mañana y me ha tocado venir andando-se quejó la chica, aunque no le dio verdadera importancia, ya había tenido asumido que Steve no iba a pasar a buscarla, cuando esa persona aparecía por su casa, rara era la vez que Steve llegaba a tiempo al trabajo.   
-¿No ha pasado a por ti? ¿y eso no te preocupa?- Dustin ya estaba por correr a su bici y activar su radio para llamar a Eleven y poner a todo el mundo en alerta por aquello.- ¿después de toda la mierda que hemos pasado, ¿no te preocupa?  
-Relájate Henderson –dijo la chica, no estaba preocupada, porque sabía quien había estado en casa de Steve aquel día y que este se tomase el día libre para estar con esa persona no sería algo que le extrañase, no era algo que fuera a recriminarle abiertamente, pero la verdad es que si que le hubiera gustado una llamada para advertirla de que no iba a ir. –seguro que aparece en cualquier momento, ya sabes que por nada del mundo es capaz de decirte que no a algo y menos a pasar tiempo contigo, eres su favorito.   
Entonces un estruendo pudo escucharse por la calle haciendo que los tres pobladores del videoclub girasen su cabeza hacia la calle en el momento justo para ver un Camaro azul aparcar frente al edificio. Dustin tuvo un escalofrío, Keith volvió a centrar su vista en el comic y Robin lanzó un bufido ante aquello. El motor del coche fue apagado y la puerta del piloto se abrió dejando salir a un muchacho de 19 años, de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos azules, que vestía unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca parcialmente cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero. Billy Hargrove entraba en la escena.   
-Hargrove –saludó Robin al muchacho cuando este entró en la tienda, Keith aprovechó que Robin tenía la atención del rubio para irse al despacho del encargado, Hargrove le daba mala espina, nunca le había gustado y prefería mantenerse alejado de su camino, por muy amigable que se mostrase últimamente con Robin y con Steve.- te veo muy solo –inquirió todavía mirando hacia el coche, como si esperase que alguien más saliera de ahí.   
-Eso es porque he venido solo –dijo y ante aquello Robin empezó a alarmarse.-Henderson –saludó a Dustin que devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza, todavía no sabía como sentirse con Billy desde el incidente del Starcourt. -¿Dónde esta Harrington? Tengo que hablar con él.   
-Pues tú dirás –dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Billy alzase una ceja -¿no estaba contigo?   
-¿em? ¿no? Si estuviera conmigo, ¿para qué demonios iba a venir aquí a buscarle? –gruñó antes de darse cuenta de algo- espera, ¿no ha venido a trabajar?  
-No, no ha venido.  
Dustin no sabía de que estaban hablando, ambos parecían saber algo sobre Steve que él no y aquello no le gustaba nada, Steve era como su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, se suponía que nadie debía conocerle mejor que él, y que esos dos supieran cosas que él no le hacía sentirse celoso de ellos, como si se hubiera visto relegado de su puesto de amigo número uno de Steve a un mero tercer puesto por culpa de Robin y el jodido Billy Hargove. Sin embargo no quiso pensar mucho en aquello, no cuando no sabía donde estaba Steve. Había que pasar a la acción, quizás Steve estaba en apuros, quizás se había puesto enfermo y se encontraba tan mal que no había sido capaz de salir de la cama para llamarles siquiera. Empujó levemente a los otros dos adolescentes para abrirse paso e ir a por su bicicleta, tenía que ir a casa de Steve.   
-¿Dónde vas Henderson? –inquirió Billy deteniéndole en la puerta.   
-A buscarle a su casa –respondió haciendo que ambos adolescentes se mirasen.   
-Espera, te llevo. –ofreció Hargrove sacando las llaves del coche y caminando hacia la salida. Normalmente Dustin se hubiera negado, pero Billy había demostrado haber cambiado desde todo el incidente del Starcourt, Dustin suponía que el haber estado poseído y casi haber muerto protegiendo a Eleven había marcado el inicio del cambio en la personalidad del californiano. Aún seguía siendo un capullo, pero no tanto como lo era antes, según Max ahora era un hermano decente y Jane parecía quererle bastante y si Jane le quería, el resto del grupo estaba relativamente bien con eso.   
Y así fue como Dustin terminó en el Camaro de Billy Hargrove junto con Robin, habiendo dejado su bicicleta en el interior del videoclub (Billy había amenazado de manera sutil a Keith con lo que podría pasarle si esa bicicleta desaparecía), recorriendo las calles de Hawkins a una velocidad que Dustin estaba completamente seguro violaba todo código de circulación existente. En menos tiempo del esperado el trío llego a la zona rica de Hawkins, aquella que tenía los perfectos jardines para sus, seguramente, no tan perfectos habitantes, Dustin recordaba a Steve quejándose de lo idiotas que podían ser sus vecinos esforzándose por parecer felices cuando la realidad era muy distinta.   
Al llegar a la casa de Steve, por el retrovisor, Dustin vio como Billy fruncía el ceño ante la visión de dos coches frente a la casa de aquel por el cual habían emprendido el viaje.   
-¿Qué pasa?   
-El coche de Wheeler esta aparcado en casa de los Harrington-dijo en un tono algo sombrío que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Dustin se erizaran.   
-¿Qué problema hay con el coche de Nancy en…? Oh. –cayó entonces Dustin mirando entre los dos asientos mientras Billy aparcaba frente a la entrada de los Harrington.   
-si, oh.   
Dustin miró a Robin sin entender por qué Billy había salido hecho una furia antes de que ambos se decidieran a seguirle y evitar que destrozase la puerta del moreno. No entendía que problema había con Nancy ahí, sabía que era la ex novia de Steve, pero ella estaba perfectamente con Jonathan y Steve hacía tiempo que había superado sus sentimientos por Nancy, sabía que no tenía una Suzie en su vida, pero no parecía importarle, sería raro que Nancy estuviera ahí por algo como lo que seguramente pasaba por la cabeza de Billy Hargrove que en esos momentos parecía querer abrir la puerta de la casa Harrington a golpes y Dustin seguía sin entender porque Billy parecía tan enfadado por aquello. Seguramente no habrían hecho nada, Steve no haría algo tan deleznable como acostarse con su ex mientras esta estaba saliendo con otra persona y si lo hubieran hecho, lo cual sería una absoluta decepción, Billy no tendría nada que decir al respecto.   
-No contesta-informó Billy a los otros dos cuando, estos se acercaron, aún con el ceño fruncido, aquello empezaba a ser preocupante, si el coche estaba ahí significaba que Steve tenía que estar en casa y más si el coche de Nancy estaba también ahí.   
Robin fue hacia una de las ventanas de la casa para intentar observar el interior, entornando los ojos para intentar ver mejor, la sangre se le heló al ver las luces encendidas y a nadie ahí.   
-Las luces están encendidas, pero ellos no parecen estar en casa –dijo mirando a los otros dos con la preocupación claramente palpable, luces encendidas y ausencia de personas en el lugar nunca significaba algo bueno, o eso habían aprendido a lo largo del año pasado.   
-Voy a abrir –advirtió Billy a lo que Dustin asintió.   
Solo fue necesario un golpe del antaño receptáculo del Azotamentes para que la puerta cediese, la madera golpeó con fuerza la pared que había tras ella haciendo una leve muesca en la misma por el impacto del pomo dorado sobre la superficie blanca. El sonido del impacto fue lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa. Miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de los tres mientras avanzaban con cautela sobre el suelo de madera de la entrada, pudiendo ver a través de la escaleras que las luces del piso de arriba también estaban dadas, pero no había signo de vida en el interior de la casa, como si no hubiera nadie salvo ellos tres.   
No perdieron tiempo, el rubio al no escuchar nada empezó a recorrer la casa llamando a Steve, casi esprintando al piso superior mientras Dustin y Robin registraban la planta baja, un nuevo nivel de pánico llenó en sus cerebros. Al entrar en la cocina Dustin descubrió el microondas marcando que había terminado de calentar lo que fuera que le habían metido dentro, al abrir la puerta del mismo descubrió uno de los tuppers que su madre había preparado para Steve y su contenido nuevamente frío, Steve había estado a punto de cenar antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.   
En el piso superior Billy recorría habitación por habitación buscando al moreno, pero no había rastro de él ni de Nancy, todo estaba impecable a excepción de la habitación del, por lo general, único residente de la casa. Toda la habitación estaba llena de cajas y objetos desperdigados, Steve había estado organizando sus pertenencias para cuando tuviera que irse. Billy entró al cuarto intentando encontrar algo que le indicase donde podría estar Steve, sin embargo, no fue algo que encontró lo que mandó escalofríos a su cuerpo erizándole todos los pelos del mismo, sino la falta de un objeto en particular. El bate con clavos de Steve no estaba, y si el bate de Steve no estaba, solo podía significar una cosa, una cosa que no le gustaba ni u pelo.   
El grito de Robin llamó la atención de los otros dos que rápidamente se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa donde se encontraba la piscina, ahí, arrodillada junto al borde de la misma se encontraba Robin, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, al girarse ambos pudieron ver el revolver del padre de Steve. Que estuviera ahí junto a la piscina no indicaba nada bueno, los mayores temores del trío parecían haberse hecho realidad.   
-Tenemos que llamar a Hopper –fue lo único coherente que Dustin pudo decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> -En el mundo del Ente existen esto juegos, una especie de prueba, donde o vives o mueres, aunque no del todo, sin importar que pase, siempre regresas aquí.   
-No…no lo entiendo –dijo Nancy mirando a Jane mientras esta explicaba aquello.  
-Aunque mueras en el juego, siempre volverás aquí, no hay manera de salir –habló entonces Quentin–es una pesadilla eterna. 
> 
> Bienvenidos al mundo del Ente.


End file.
